


Divine Intervention

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: Rewrite to the ending of Season 11 of Supernatural. Contains Spoilers- you've been warned.  What happens when the Keeper of Balance has to step in for the battle between God and his sister, the Darkness?  You'll just have to read to find out.





	

** Divine Intervention **

 

 **By** : _Sandreline_

 

This is my rewrite to the end of Season 11 of Supernatural, entering a Sailor Moon crossover. It was watching it and BAM – my Muse hit me hard. So, since you have all been wanting me to write more Super/SM crossovers… I figured I would give it a go.   THERE ARE SPOILERS. So if you have not seen the last few episodes, do not blame me for anything!

This is going to be SHORT, not a long story; only a couple of chapters. I already feel horrible about how long it has been since I updated my other two SM crossovers, so I don’t want to get further sidetracked. I hope you all enjoy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn’t be writing this!

 

**Chapter 1: Divine Meeting**

“Dude, quit ironing my shirts with beer!”

“Aw, come on, Sammy. You know it’s your favorite cologne.” His older brother taunted as they walked out to the atrium of the Men of Letters bunker.

“Dean!” Sam’s frustrated cry sounded from behind him as the elder sibling chuckled.

Iron hinges squeaked as the entry door was opened and then closed, followed by clicking sounds filling the air. Both of the Winchester men froze for a moment, sending each other surprised glances, before they raced for their guns. The turned to face the stairs, and opened fire the moment they saw movement.

The feet they aimed for jumped back up the stairs, unharmed from the onslaught. When it was quiet once more, a voice called out, “I got passed the warding’s, didn’t I?”

Dean’s eyebrow was raised as he glanced at his brother. “Is that a chick?”

Sam gave a shrug. “Sounds like one,” He answered. “Who ever it is, they _did_ get passed the wards...”

“Crowley has, too.” Dean pointed out.

“If you put those guns away for a minute,” The melodically feminine voice spoke again, this time with a hint of amusement tingling in its tone. “I will be happy to explain everything to you. After all, I _did_ come all this way to help.”

“Help? What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

Clicking filled their ears again, and they watched as white high heels on dainty feet came into view, along with the longest hair either brother had ever seen. The feet were followed by pale, bare legs that eventually revealed a short white dress with gold accents. Dean felt his blood rushing in his body to a very specific location, and even Sam swallowed.

Their visitor was beautiful, and came complete with white angel wings and a golden eight-pointed star on her brow. “I am here to help you with the Darkness.” Their guest revealed.

Dean and Sam slowly lowered their guns, and once more shared a look. They had their fair share of surprises, but this was a first. No angel they had ever met had white wings on their backs, let along strange insignia on their foreheads and silver hair that was… well actually, the freaky hairstyle worked on her…

“What the hell are you?” Dean asked, his voice not as menacing as he had wanted it to sound.

The woman gave a smile. “I have many titles, but you may address me as Sailor Cosmos, the Keeper of the Balance.” She told them, giving a small bow.

“You’re an angel.” Sam stated plainly in slight awe.

“No, but that confusion is rather common.” Sailor Cosmos told them. Instantly the wings were gone, replaced by a flowing cape. “Better?” She asked. “I am a goddess.”

Dean blinked skeptically. “A goddess.”

She nodded. “Of the Moon.”

“The Moon.” Dean stated deadpanned.

“Like the Greek and Roman goddess of the Moon?” Sam asked with curiosity.

“In a way, yes. Although most of that actually references my mother.” The young woman gave a wave of her hand.

Dean gave a wave of his gun-holding arm in frustration. “There’s never a break, is there? Always one crazy thing after another! I need a freaking vacation, man.” He vented.

“OK, so you’re a goddess.” Sam reiterated. “What are you doing here?”

Sailor Cosmos let her dark blue eyes survey both of the men before her, before giving a nod. “This may be easier for you if I wasn’t transformed.” She said more to herself. Dean and Sam had to shield their eyes as pure light came from her form. When they were able to see again, she stood before them in jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, and the star on her brow was gone. “Is this better?” She asked. “Oh, before I forget… did you know your Impala is just sitting outside the front door? Wouldn’t it be safer in the garage?”

“How do you know about the garage?” Sam asked.

“How do you know about any of this?” Dean added.

“One of the perks of being a goddess, and the Keep of the Balance, is that I have powers over Time and Space. I see and know things that others can and do not.” She answered. “Normally, I am not allowed to intervene in matters that must come to pass, or ones that are not even in my jurisdiction. However, recent events have forced me to come forward.” She took a few more steps towards the two of them. “I really am here to help.”

“So you’re able to take on Amara?” Sam asked.

“I am going to need to take on Amara, Lucifer, _and_ God.” Cosmos told them.

“God?” Dean asked. “No one has seen him in thousands of years. Not even his own angels.”

Their new divine guest shook her head. “He’s actually sitting in his own replica of the BG Canteen, having Metatron edit his autobiography.” She told them nonchalantly.

Sam and Dean once more exchanged glances. “Come again?” Dean asked as his eyebrows rose on his forehead.

She sighed. “Why don’t we have a seat? There is a lot to explain.” Instead of waiting for a reply, the silver haired woman strut right between them, moving over to the large wood table that lay between bookcases of Men of Letters research and rare books. She sat down. “My real name is Serenity, the daughter of Queen Selenity of the Moon. In a way, I am a Hunter as well. Only my targets are usually evil aliens that try to destroy the universe. Long story short, I am now the most powerful warrior for the side of good.” She paused and met them both squarely in their eyes. “I am even more powerful than your God.”

“Great,” Sam concluded. “So then you can stop the Darkness and end all of this.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean cut in as he finally moved over to take his usual chair, which happened to be opposite her. “Why have we never heard of you before? Where have you been all this time?”

“Ok,” Serenity sighed. “Looks like I am going to need to give you the really long version.” Sam came and sat next to his brother, both of them keeping their gazes on their surprising new ally. “Tell you what. Why don’t we order something to eat? This will take awhile and I’m hungry. After that, if you want verification, you can ask Crowley. I’m sure he would _love_ to see me.” The gleeful glint in her eye almost scared them.

Dean and Sam shared a glance, and Dean shrugged. “I could eat.” He told his younger sibling.

Sam looked at the strange woman again. He almost wanted to not trust her because he felt like he _should_. Something about her just radiated purity, but that could just be due to her being a goddess. Then again, they had met deities of other religions before… all who tried to kill them… but she seemed good. “How does pizza sound?” Sam asked.

“Perfect!” Serenity smiled warmly. “What do you boys like on yours?”

“Meat.” Dean answered.

“Got it.” Serenity smiled again, and vanished in a flash of silver light.

“What the…” Sam asked with wide eyes.

Another flash filled their vision, and this time Serenity was standing at the table, three pizza boxes in her hands as their aroma quickly filled the room. “I know this great place in Naples that makes the best pizza on any planet I have been to.” She told them.

Dean blinked. “Naples?”

Serenity set the boxes down and opened the top one. “You know, in Italy?”

“You went to Italy… for pizza.” Sam questioned.

Serenity shrugged. “If you want something done right… what’s the point of being able to teleport if you don’t use it?”

Dean looked at his brother. “She’s in.”

Sam replied by reaching for a piece of pizza.

Serenity smiled brightly as she sat down, quickly polishing off two slices of pizza that she piled on top of each other. Once she was done, she sat down again. “So here’s the deal…" 

8888888888

It took almost two hours to tell the Winchester brothers her history. The pizza was gone. There were a few empty beer bottles stood beside the boxes, and both brothers had equal expressions of blank emotion on their faces.

“Are you two awake? Because if you’re sleeping with your eyes open, I am not sure if I should be offended or impressed…” Serenity mumbled.

“Processing.” Sam replied.

“Can you get us beer straight from the Guinness factory in Ireland?” Dean asked.

Sam shot his brother a glance of disbelief. “Did you hear her story at all?”

“Enough to know that now we can win,” Dean fired back to his brother. “So let’s have her do her thing. The Darkness can be sealed like how she sealed that evil Chaos person, put Lucifer away, and Cas will come back safe and sound. For once, luck is on our side.”

“I am not doing all the work. It doesn’t work that way.” Serenity told him.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Even I have rules that I must abide by. Fate and Destiny are the only ones able to overrule my power, and they are not beings that you want to cross.” She told them.

“Either way, you are going to make things much easier for us.” Dean shrugged.

“Should we have Crowley confirm who she is, just in case?” Sam whispered to his brother.

“Based on that awesome teleport trick that she has, I don’t think we need to.” Dean answered. “So,” he said, turning back to Serenity. “Guinness?”

Sam actually clonked his forehead on the table.

Serenity laughed at the two men before her. “Yes, I can.” She answered. “However, now that you know my back story, you need to know what is going on right now.”

“And it would be so much easier to take all this in,” Dean replied with a smoldering smirk, “ _if_ we have some nice Guinness from Dublin.”

Sam didn’t take his forehead from the top of the table, still in awe at his brother’s actions. On the bright side, if his brother was trying to get free beer from a pretty lady, he must not be that worried anymore.

Serenity tilted her head to the side. “Oh, very well.” She said. In two flashes of light, a large case of bottled Guinness was on the table between the two brothers.

Dean actually gave a cheer as he reached for his first one. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He smiled.

Serenity shook her head. “Now…” she began. “A new prophet has been chosen.   However, if you go to him for assistance, Amara will kill him in three days time.” Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. “Fortunately, we can avoid this, because I am here now. We first must unite with Metatron and retrieve Lucifer from Amara’s grasp.”

“Why the hell would we work with Metatron?” Dean asked in annoyance.

“Because he will buy Sam the time he needs to get Lucifer out.” She told them. “You will be distracting Amara. I cannot make my appearance known just yet, because she will go into hiding, and it will ruin our only chance to stop her.”

Dean shifted, and waited for her to continue. “Once you have Lucifer back, return to the bunker.” She added. “Then I will make my appearance, and we can stop Amara.”

“The last time God went up against the Darkness, he had the help up his archangels to stop her.” Sam pointed out. “Two of them are dead, and Michael isn’t in any condition to fight.”

“It was before my creation.” The silver-haired woman told them. “I would take on the Darkness myself; however, as she is not the ultimate darkness, it is not my fight. Amara is only the daughter of Chaos. The best way to understand Chaos is to describe him as the Darkness for the entire Universe, where Amara’s jurisdiction is solely this planet. Chaos is my opposite in every way, as God is to Amara. Therefore, it must be God who takes her on, not myself. However, as I said before, I will be there to help.”

“Help how?” Dean asked.

“Amara is Darkness. I am Light. I will be able to weaken her enough for God to finish his business.” She answered steadily. “This will prevent you from having to call upon Rowena and Crowley for assistance, to prevent teaming up with witches and demons. Though I know that they will want to be present in any event as they want revenge; this will ensure that you owe them no debts.”

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. “What exactly do we need to do?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean added. “What’s the game plan?”

“For now, go on this hunt you found.” Sailor Cosmos told them. “You are on the correct path. When I am needed again, and it will be quickly, I will return.” She gave them a warm smile. “See you soon!”

The brother’s exchanged a glance.

8888888888

Dean looked down at the glowing pendent in his hand, and then looked up at Chuck. He was still in disbelief. “What the hell is going here exactly?”

Chuck gave the barest of smiles. “I’m happy to fill in the blanks,” He explained. “But maybe we should go somewhere where we can actually sit down.”

Dean didn’t like that. “We’re not going anywhere with you.” He told him. “Ok, how do we even know that you’re really Chuck and not just some crazy spell or manifest…”

Chuck snapped his fingers as Dean spoke, and the three of them instantly appeared in the Bunker.

“…station.” Dean and Sam looked around, both dazed and in complete disbelief. Despite having been told some events by Sailor Cosmos before she left, nothing prepared them for whom they saw next.

“Kevin?” Sam asked.

8888888888

Sam and Metatron cautiously walked inside the abandoned building, seeing Lucifer in Castiel’s body, being held up by wooden posts and looking worse for wear. “Oh, goody.” The archangel greeted them as Metatron ran forward. “Search and Rescue?”

Sam saw that Metatron covered his mouth in awe at the site of the damage before hopping up to get Lucifer down. Sam sighed. “Alright, cut the small talk.” He told the fallen angel. “We’re busting you out of here.”

“Well, it seems fair,” Lucifer replied, “since I wouldn’t be here if you lunatics hadn’t set me up to be grabbed by Amara.”

“You’re going to help us take her down.” Sam ordered him. “If you say no, we’ll just leave you here in Abu Ghraib.” He ignored Metatron as he began to chat, working a spell.

Chuckling was his answer, but it turned into coughing. “Say no?” He shook his head. “You see what she’s done to me?” His words were groaned out in a growl. “Do I look like a fan?!”

Metatron continued to chat, working on the getting Lucifer released as he and Sam continued to bicker. Finally, it came loose, and Lucifer fell. “Zap us out of here, quick!” Sam ordered.

“No can do,” the fallen angel answered as he panted. “Temporarily grounded.” He went on. “Equipment malfunction.”

Sam started to panic, knowing that Dean was in trouble and couldn’t keep Amara distracted long. “We’re out of here,” He said as he moved forward to grab Castiel’s possessed body. He draped the arm around his shoulders, carrying Lucifer out. “Come on,” He ordered. “Metatron, come on!”

The scribe refused to move. He was surprisingly calm. “It’s ok Sam, you go.”

Sam turned around. “What? Come on!”

Metatron looked on. “I’m serious.” He paused, and shook his head. “I got this." 

Sam hesitated for just a moment, before he nodded his head and turned once again, racing for the Impala.

Metatron wasted no time in going for the small knife and slicing his palm, quickly moving to a wood table and using his blood to draw a sigil. He could hear the tires of the Impala screeching as it tore away, and he quickly moved his fingers to complete his goal.

Amara appeared beside him. Her voice was strong. “The secretary.”

Metatron gave a smile, but did not reply. Instead, he slammed his bloody hand on the completed symbol, becoming blinded as light erupted from beneath his palm.

When it faded, Amara was standing strong. “You were kidding with that, weren’t you?” She asked, her hair blown backwards from the attack.

Metatron stood straight. “He meant well.” He sighed. This only seemed to enrage Amara. “Spare the universe.” The scribe continued with pleading pants of air.

The Darkness shook her head as she raised her left hand. “Spare this.”

8888888888

Sam had never gunned the gas pedal of his brother’s car so hard before. But he had to get distance. The car was swerving as he refused to slow down for turns, and he kept going. Lucifer sat in the front, drained and panting from pain. Suddenly, Amara appeared in the road before them. Sam slammed on the brakes, and shifted the car into reverse.

Tires screeched, but the car didn’t move.

“You’re not worth saving.” Amara’s dark voice spoke out to them. “None of you.” She shook her head in disbelief as she raised her arms.

Sam slammed on the gas pedal, willing the Impala to get them away from danger and sending out a prayer.

The Impala was suddenly dropped inside the bunker, bouncing up and down. Sam blinked and got out, looking around in surprise and taking cautious steps through the door. “Home.” He said to himself happily, hardly believing his eyes as he and Lucifer walked into the main room. He gave a sigh of relief.

Chuck walked in, holding a case of beer. “Occasionally, I do answer a prayer.”

It was silent as Lucifer walked over to a pillar for support, and he and Chuck locked gazes. They were staring each other down before God made the first move. “You’ve changed.”

Lucifer repeated the notion. “You’ve changed.”

Chuck gave a shrug. “Well, still. I’m really pretty much the same.” He gave a flick of his finger, and Lucifer glowed with light. When Sam could once again see, Castiel’s body was healed of all wounds. Lucifer slowly stood up straight, and engaged God in a death glare. 

“Well, isn’t this a lovely family reunion.” Came a melodic voice.

Sam gave a chuckle, and God and Lucifer looked around. “It can’t be…” Chuck stated.

Sailor Cosmos appeared in her uniformed glory from a burst of silver light, a smile stretched on her lips. “Hello, Chuck.”

God and Lucifer stood for a moment in disbelief, before the fallen angel fell to his knees in a bow. “My Lady,” he said respectfully.

Sam’s eyes almost bugged out of his head at the fallen archangel’s reaction. Was Lucifer shaking in fear? He was! Sam was surprised to note that he was also _sweating._

Chuck slowly sank to one knee. “How is this possible?” God asked in disbelief.

Sailor Cosmos willed her wings and staff away, stepping forward as her heels clicked on the floor. “It is far worse than you realize, enough that I must step in.” She answered. With another flash of light, she appeared before them in jeans with a white cardigan and sneakers. “I am here to once more place the scales in balance.” 

Sam almost fell over from the site of God kneeling before the silver-haired woman, and any doubt he may have had vanished immediately. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean about this.

8888888888

“So,” Dean stated after Sam had filled him in. “Metatron took one for the team. Never saw that coming.”

“Neither did I.” Sam answered honestly.

“Did you catch any of their reactions on camera?” Dean asked, referring to what Sam told him when Serenity appeared.

“No, man,” Sam answered.

“Shit, dude.” Dean responded with a shake of his head.

They were both silent for several moments, letting everything soak in as they stood outside, enjoying the fresh air while they could. “You know,” Dean began. “If we survive this… I call dibs.”

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes. “Dibs?” He asked.

“Yeah, dibs. On Serenity.” Dean spoke. “A sexy goddess that can teleport anywhere, making it possible for the best food and drinks in the world to be in my stomach? I call dibs like you wouldn’t believe!”

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that.

8888888888

 I know, not my best work. Rushed and half assed.

So, what do you think of chapter 1? More to come! Like I said, this is going to be short and sweet. Nothing long like my other SM/Sn cross over. I hope you all enjoyed it. Updates on my other 2 stories coming soon!

 

~ _Sandreline_

 

 

 


End file.
